Grey is the New Black-REWRITTEN
by RainWitch148
Summary: When Harry finds out that some people he loves are using his fame and his money for their own personal gain, he decides that his getting his own back- by going back in time, and claiming all his titles before they do, with help of new friends and a new love, he sets out to find the true meaning of friendship and bravery. Swearing, bashing, Spirit-bond and time travel REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, and welcome if your new, and welcome back to Grey is the New Black if you have read before. This is the new and improved version of Grey is the new Black, longer chapters, more detail and definitely spelling and grammar checked. Thanks guys, Authors Note and Disclaimer at the end! :) **

Chapter One

A month and half after the final battle.

Harry awoke, the bright sun shinning in his eyes, grumbling he got up from the soft warm bed he laid in to open the dark blue curtains. He then traveled the short distance to the bathroom where he did his morning routine; he left the bathroom, and with a swish of his wand, his large four poster bed was made, and his large blue room was clean and tidy with the help of the newly boned Winky the house elf who was dressed in a dark royal blue dress with a clean and ironed red apron, with pockets on the front which held a extendable feather duster, she also wore royal blue shoes which had red laces, she also wore white children's tights; helped him by cleaning his bathroom, Harry then groaned and looked at the clock,he apperated straight to work. Once Winky cleaned Harry's room, she then cleaned her own living quarters, which was on a magically top floor that Harry placed on when he brought the muggle house it had 3 floors, which had Winky's floor on the top(so the top floor was set out of a large flat, which could fit several elves in one), and Harry's room, Teddy's room, a library, a guest bedroom, a large guest bedroom (as Teddy's and Harry's room had en-suites, on the bottom floor; there was a large living space which was a royal blue and cream theme, and a large kitchen which was red and black themed.

Winky's place had a large sitting area which was a royal blue theme with cream carpets, sofa's chairs, she also had a oak book case, a matching oak fireplace, and a coffee table with glass top; which were all shrunk- by Harry, of course. Winky also had a large bathroom, complete with toilet and a large bath with shower; she had a large red bedroom with a queen-size bed (shrunk) with cream and red bedding and throws, she also had oak book shelves, tables, draws, she also had wardrobe, with sliding mirror doors. In the wardrobe she had several off-day dresses, party dresses, jackets, trousers, blouses, jumpers, socks, underwear, she also had several pairs of shoes, boots, slippers, and heels. She also had a large thick children's coat. She evens had a medium size kitchen, which was compete (and shrunk) with everything a kitchen needed

Every month, Harry pays Winky 50 Galleons for her basic needs like food, clothing and toiletries. Every week Winky will still get her pay package of 25 Galleons, and she has one day off a week and every year she gets a 4 week holiday, she also get sick pay (even though its very rare that a house elf gets ill) she also has a pension that Harry had set up separately for when Winky gets to old to work or she gets seriously ill.

Winky was happy working for her Master Harry and young Master Teddy (who wont be moving in with Harry after he finishes Hogwarts) but she didn't like the way he was treated by the possible new mistress Ginny. She liked Madam Hermione who treated Winky with respect, Every Christmas Hermione would get her something for Winky's home, like a large plant that Winky kept in her living room. Also Mister Ron is horrible, and treats Winky like a common slave.

Winky was cooking in Harry's kitchen, when he stormed in with his black brief case, slamming it on the oak island, Winky stopped stirring the rice she was cooking and wiped her small hands on her apron.

"Is everything okay, Master?" she asked coming to stand next to him by his knees.

"Yeah, everything's okay, Winks" Harry sighed and with a wave of Winky's hand, she handed him a large whiskey glass and the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey. "Thanks, Just a stressful day at work" when she offered him to go on, Winky nodded and carried on with the cooking leaving her master to talk, he'll talk when his ready.

"I just don't know what to do?" He asked looking at her, Winky shrugged as she drained the rice and plated up "I had another argument with Ginny" he muttered as she handed him the place full of rice with a dollop of curry in front of him, she said down opposite him and kept quite, harry knew of her – dislike with the Weasley's.

"I know you don't like the youngest two" Harry said "but the others are okay right?" she looked at Harry and then to her knees, she hated talking badly about her master's friends.

"Well Winky, cant speak ill of masters friends" she said

"Well nod or shake your head okay?" Winky nodded in understanding.

"Do you trust Ginny?" Harry asked Winky shook her head

"Ron?" she shook her head once

"Hermione?" she nodded

"George?" she nodded again

"Percy?" she shook her head 'no'

"Charlie?" she nodded her head

"Bill and Fleur I trust" she muttered to Harry

"What about Mr Weasley?" this time she shrugged in uncertainty

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry offered she then shook her head "Okay, thank Wink" Harry smiled and finished eating his curry.

After Harry finished his dinner, he then left Winky to it as she cleaned the Kitchen, she then left to go up to her home as it was 5 o'clock, and she finished work. Harry grabbed his cloak, and left the manor behind in a load pop.

Arriving at the newly brought Granger Manor at Half past 5, walking through the small gate, he walked down the cobbled path, which had perfectly cut grass on either side of the path way with several rose bushes which all grow around the perimeter of the garden and house, he walked towards a white door with a gold mail box, above the mail box and below a window which was at the top of the door, and was the length of the door; held brass numbers of 18; on the left hand of the door frame there was a white door bell button, which Harry pressed, with a loud DING DONG, the ringing rang through the house, and Hermione squealed as she left her parents in the living room where up until that moment they Grangers were reading, (Mr Granger the newspaper, Mrs Granger, a magazine and Hermione was reading the 8th year curriculum required for Hogwarts)

Harry waited for a brief minute, before Hermione slender form answered the door, and with a another load squeal she throw herself at Harry.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, you finally here" she said from her hug, Harry grinned as her hair wafted in his face by the gentle wind; he gently pushed Hermione so she faced him, she only came to his chin but she looked directly in his eyes,

"Yes Hermione, I am" he said, Hermione rushed Harry to the living room, where Hermione parents sat in large comfy chairs, there were book lining the walls, and a large TV which was off was sat in the far corner, pictures of Hermione littered the place from the moment she was born to the most recent one of the Grangers in Australia. There was also one large family portrait hanging above the fire place.

"Harry dear, are you hungry?" Hermione's mother asked, as she got up from comfy cream chair, she looked just like Hermione but her hair was black and pulled in to a loose bun, with a fringe and bags hanging loose. She was a kind women with a warm heart, she cared for all humans, animals and of course any other creatures thanks to Winky who was introduced just the day after the war.

"No, Mrs Granger, I was just here to see if Hermione's okay, after you know- everything" Jean nodded

"Of course Harry" she stepped out to go who-knows-where

"Harry, thank-you again" Mr Granger said he stood tall, and he had fair brown (same colour as Hermione) hair, he also had more wrinkles due to worry for his ever growing and barely adult daughter, and the safety of his wife. He was a kind man, and a fair man, but he had the morals of his girls came first wither it was decision-making or their safety, he was definitely a family man.

"For my daughter," he continued he was forever in Harry's debt, even if he didn't remember all, but from what Hermione told him and with the new memory's back (with the help of Harry) he was grateful, as he and his girls made it out of the war that was in his daughters world, he had deep respect for the young man currently stood in-front of him.

"Not to worry" Harry said shaking his hand, Mr Granger then left His daughter to it, with his paper in his hand he whistled an unfamiliar tune, as she shut the door.

"Harry you know I'm fine, I'm preparing for Hogwarts, Please tell me your going as-well?" Hermione practically begged him to with her eyes. Harry grinned and nodded, with a 3rd squeal Hermione latched herself to him for the second time that night.

"Did you know?" she asked pulling back excitement in her brown eyes. "I made Head of Student board?" she said

"Head of what?" Harry asked confusion written all over his handsome face

"Head of the Student Board, a council, Harry, where one elected student from each year come together and discuss the running of Hogwarts. Then I will go to McGonagall, with the ideas, and pitch them to her and see what we can change"

"Wow, Hermione that's brilliant, it will suit you something, like that" he said generally shocked, finally the students get a say on the general running of the school.

"Yeah" she said grinning and her eyes sparkling. She sighed "It's going to be different now" she said

"Yeah I'm gonna have a peaceful year at Hogwarts" he said grinning too. Oh how very wrong he was...

**Okay guys here is Chapter one, re-write, I'd like to thank everyone who is still reading the old version of this story, but I hope you like the Re-write, looking back on the old story, i understand where so many of you were getting at, even I was getting very frustrated as i read, i saw so many mistakes, thank you to my beta reader who did all the corrections for me. Thank you I wouldn't be able to it with out you :) **

**any how thanks for every compliment, every long review every short review and every truthful review you guys are the best! Any how i hope this is to your slandered, i love you guys! **

**PS i know its old but it needs to be done: I don't own anything your recognized they all belong to the wonderful JKRowling, the best damn British Author alive!- (sorry personal opinion there)**

**Rainwitch148 out! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 2 :) of the rewrite I hope it satifies all your needs, on with the show. :)**

**chapter 2**

Harry spent the next two hours with Hermione talking in the living room, her parents checked in on her once,asking if they wanted any snacks,with shaking heads the two older Granger's smiled and left the room;

"Oh gosh Harry, " Hermione said 15 minutes later, "I forgot to give you a tour of our new house" she said blushing.

Harry laughed and followed Hermione out in to the hall way, where plants and more pictures followed, the were on laminated flooring, which covered the entire first floor, which had grey and white fur covered rugs through out.

"This is the kitchen!" Hermione said showing him a clean sparking kitchen which had everything up-to-date kitchen appliances. There was also two large bowls filled with cat food and water for Cruckshanks, Harry followed Hermione back through to the hall; they then went upstairs which was carpeted cream, and the hallways painted white. They arrived upstairs to a floor that Harry assumed was the bedrooms,

"This is the Guest room," she said opening the door, it was a sea blue with starfish's stuck to the wall. There was a draw, wardrobe, and a large bed with bedding matching curtains, a light blue.

Hermione shut the door, and dragged Harry to the next one which was a nice red colour, which had also cream walls, with red bedding and matching curtains, it had a light brown tables, chair, draws and wardrobe and a large bed.

"This is my Parents room" she said and Harry nodded.

They moved to the 3rd room which was opposite the Guest room. "and this is mine" Hermione said opening the door.

Inside the walls were painted 2 different shapes of brown, one wall dark brown, then the other 3 walls were a lighter shade there was pictures on the wall of various flowers, Hermione had laminate flooring with a large dark brown fur rug; with match colour curtains; She also had matching draws,and bookcases; one filled to the brim of DVDs and another half full with books; she also had dark brown bedding with a mix of cream and brown cushions, she also had a glittery throw on her bed, which Harry got her for Christmas one year, it could extend to any amount or shrink to a cushion size cover; he was pleased when he saw this; he spotted a glass TV stand which held the latest TV, and the latest Sky box; she also had a DVD player; she had a Xbox which was tucked nicely underneath the DVD player; all of this with a shelf of its own behind glass doors; he also saw that her Hogwarts trunk sat open at the end of her bed, it look like she was in the middle of packing due to the missing books missing from the large bookcase, and the trunk half filled full of books. There was also two doors on the far wall, which was Hermione's pale pink bathroom, and a large pale pink walk-in wardrobe.

Harry then followed Hermione to the third floor, where a large library was sat, which was filled to the brim of muggle and magical books, there was also a large bathroom, with a large bath and built in shower, and a steam room. Next to the bathroom, there was also a large empty space, which Hermione said was for defense and spell practice. With the tour finished they made their way back to Hermione's old room.

"Please sit Harry" she said smiling at him, she settled in a large comfy circled snow white chair, which was danging from the ceiling it had a brown cushion on it; she smiled as she relaxed in the chair facing Harry one leg dangled off the chair on to a smaller light brown fur rug as she sat on the other leg.

Harry settled on the perfectly made bed, where he fiddled with the fur throw that blended well with the bedding.

"What do you think?" she asked smiling

"It's Brilliant," Harry said looking around the room, he spotted a few posters of muggle bands he knew of like Olly Murs, The script, Little Minx and others he couldn't remember the names off,

"It was meant to be a two bed house but,I added features for mum and dad, with our old house destroyed; we brought this one, after 7 years at Hogwarts I could finally show what I been taught, Harry I've never seen mum cry so much, she could have her dream house with out the finances" Hermione said proudly.

"What about the muggles?" Harry said confusion written on his face for the second time that night.

"No body noticed, muggles see two windows mine and my parents bedroom, and the rest are enchanted, for weather purposes. Everyone on this street know it's just me and my parents, so no questions. All I've done is added a 3rd floor; moved the bathroom, added mine and my parents un-suites, made the kitchen larger for mum, and added an extra bedroom." Harry grinned "

"Wow Hermione; you did all that?, your really are the brightest witch of our age!" Harry smiled as Hermione blushed and looked down

"Not all in one day; it took a good full week, we fount this place as soon as I left you to find my parents" Hermione said as Harry remembered that night after sleeping for nearly two days, on the 3rd day Hermione left swiftly to find her Parents with promises of writing every now and then, a few more weeks later she found them and this place. Harry smiled as that night they lost many friends and family members in the war, and Harry paid for it at night, where the nightmares started.

Hermione smile sympathetically at him, and moved from the chair she sat in and gave Harry a soothing hug, which he quite happily returned.

They had spent about an hour just hugging on the bed, when it rocked up 9pm, harry made his leave, as he needed to see the Weasley's about something. He said good bye to Jean and Dan Granger as they met him on the first floor, as the were heading to bed. Hermione saw him out, she watched him leave apperating outside the freshly placed wards around the manor; with a long sigh Hermione shut the door, and locked it with a wave of her hand and made her way to shower and curl up with Chrushanks in her bed while watching her programmes' on TV.

Harry arrived at the Borrow at 5 past 9, the borrow was the same as always slanted and magically put together. Chickens made noise somewhere and garden gnomes were playing hid-and-seek in the over grown weeds.

Harry heard voices in the over crowded kitchen,window wide open; he didn't listen until his name was mentioned.

"Mum, what am I going to do, Harry relies too much on that stupid house elf, and she hates me" Ginny whined

"Well get rid of the blistered thing, your her mistress" Mrs Weasley snapped.

"I can't until I married to Harry," she said "Look mum, he never asked me" she sighed Harry guessed she gave Ginny one of her looks.

"well he'd best hurry up, were running out of Galleons" she said "Ron have you sorted your plan" a large belch from Ron, he spoke after.

"Well nearly, all I got to do is ask Hermione to marry me, then I can sponge of her" Harry could hear the grin in Ron's voice

"Well hurry, I need the money, and anyway, we have been waited a whole load of time for this" Mrs Weasley said grinning

"Yeah mum, a whole 17 years," Ron and Ginny said like twins

"Well we must hurry, as your father and Harry will be here soon, I hope Arther agrees to the marriage Ginny, your his little girl,"

"yeah mum, you've been pushing him a round for the past 30 years, what happened to that batch of love potions you kept feeding him?" Ginny asked

"Nothing, I still have a load that I've kept back," Mrs Weasley said

"You got some spare?" Ginny asked "I've ran out of mine?" Harry assumed that Mrs. Weasley had nodded as he herd Ginny sigh in relief and deciding that he herd enough, he made his way back to his manor.

Winky's eyes shot open in the dark, as she herd her master storm in, he swore loudly and remind quite through out the manor; Winky then sighed as she knew her master now knows what she knew all along that the Wesley's were thieving so and so's. Deciding to leave him to it; Winky fell asleep again.

Harry who realized Winky was asleep cursed to himself and headed towards the kitchen; he entered the kitchen and fount what he was looking for, and he made his way to his bedroom; stripping down to his silk boxers; he climbed in to bed and purred himself one of many shots of Firewhiskey; for the rest of the night Harry drank himself in to a drunken state; not sleeping a wink...

**Okay guys, I hope you liked it; Please review I will love your forever ;)**

**any questions please just ask inbox is best; also i need a beta for my Revenge (TV series) story so if you feel up to the challenge, and have seen the series please Inbox, and I'll reply with details; 3rdly I do not own anything you recognized; finally so sorry it's so short, you will get that through out (be warned), it's all down to my creative imagination at the time as i can write and ramble for hours, and create a long chapter, and not ramble at all and create short chapters; okay that is all i think see you in chapter 3 :) **

**Rainwitch148 out!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay guys here is chapter 3. Sorry for the slow start but things will get moving I promise you; well disclaimer and authors note at the bottoms enjoy! **

Chapter One

Harry's drunken state lasted a good few days, he made a small hideout in room thirteen, where he stayed in the summer before his third year at Hogwarts. Hermione has enough by the end of the week and armed with just her wand she headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, stopping to say hello to the new bar owner Rebecca Abbott, she headed down the narrow corridor, she arrived at the rusty door of number thirteen, knocking twice she waited for a response, hearing non she opened the door slowly with her wand arm raised she muttered a quick 'Lumos' and quietly entered the dark room.

"Harry?" muttered Hermione stepping over bits of rubbish and dirty clothes. "Harry Please?" she begged no sound was heard; not one peep.

"Harry, please answer me? Where is Winky? Please tell me you haven't let her go?" Hermione begged to herself. She moved deep in to the un-kept room, moving bits of dried food, old fire whisky glasses and old unclean clothes with her foot, she arrived at the bed where a large dirty lump was laid, Hermione pocked it once, the large lump groaned and moved and the lump shrank as a large mop of un-kept hair poked its way through the top of the bedding.

"Hermione? What the hell?" the lump said it spoke if it hadn't spoke in a long while, the lump had now transformed in to a unwashed Harry Potter.

"Harry James Potter?" Hermione said "What the hell has happened?"

"Nothing" he grumbled as he tried to lift the quilt over his head.

"Oh no you don't Harry!" Hermione screeched at him grabbing the quilt too, both pulled the quilt in opposite directions; Harry being much stronger than Hermione physically, pulled once, which cause Hermione to topple in to Harry's legs, noticing that he was in just his boxers, she shot up quickly blushing she apologised and sat on the end of the bed, leaning against the post; grinning Harry just looked at Hermione.

"Harry, you can't continue with this? Its unhealthy," she said leaning forward to put her hand on his knee. Looking at the hand Harry just nodded, Hermione looked at him sympathetically and her heart melted this was her best-friend.

"Come here harry" she said pulling him gently in to a hug, where Harry had enough, he finally broke down and cried, he cried for a solid hour before Harry could do or say anything, sniffling he raised his head and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"Thanks" he said giving a small smile. Hermione shrugged

"Its okay," she said "Harry your a great wizard, you know" she said smiling at him

"I'm not as good as you, Hermione." Harry grumbled

"Me! Books, cleverness! There are more to important things- friendship and bravery." she said

Harry grinned "Now I remember first year, before Snape's task" he said Hermione nodded

"I have never forgotten them words" she said smiling. Harry thought back and smiled to.

Ron was knocked out at that point and it was just them, getting closer.

Harry smiled along with Hermione at the memory, before getting closer, lips puckered they kissed; fireworks went off inside them as a shining white light embraced them; the unknown couple kept kissing deeper and deeper more and more passionate, the light it's self shinning brighter and brighter with every deeper kiss. The light then shone out the windows and out of the cracks of the rusty brown door, no-one noticed not even the house keeper they were all oblivious to the light;no one even notice a person with in the light she was a exceptionally beautiful person, she wore a long red dress with diamonds all around the her, she had long shiny black hair with streaks of blue and in her eyes they were a beautiful glittery blue colour, on her face and arms she had swirly patterns, she wore two gold arm bracelets that were the source of her magic, behind her she had two beautiful dark blue and purple wings; on them they has the following inscription '_magica in alis est astrictum magicae in corde; Venenum SQUALEO mucrone occidere'_ along the outing of her wings; she smiled at the kissing couple and as the light faded she disappeared with a quite 'pop' along with the kissing couple. If some one was to walk in room thirteen, then they would think that no one stayed there. There was no kind of clothing on the floor or even a week old pizza box.

The kissing couple didn't even notice that they had disappeared or even noticed they wasn't even on earth, they carried on until there was a small giggle coming from the unknown person. Hermione and Harry jumped back in surprise.

"Its about time you two!" The unknown person said Hermione and Harry looked at her in confusion as her wings had disappeared and now she sat on a large rock near a large flowing river. The couple themselves noticed that they were outside and they looked from there spot on the grass. They both wore long flowing white robes.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked

"Well your in my world now." the unknown source  
"Who are you?" Harry asked standing up, he noticed that he and Hermione were both bare footed; Harry also noticed the unknown women didn't ware any either.

The women shifted her head from the side "hmm" she said thinking "They call me Nicola _Desta French_- so call me Nixie." she nodded "Yes Nixie I like it."

Hermione got up as well "What are you?" she asked politely.

"My last name is the Fairy meaning of _destiny, _I'm a _fairy, _not just any fairy, I'm _the_ fairy of destiny, I control what goes on in people destiny, for example you Harry were always meant to beat Voldermort, but your mother was meant to survive, that small mistake wasn't mine." she said her tips of her hair going slightly red, as her cheeks went red in anger.

Her wings fluttered open due to the anger now they are a deep blood red, "My magic," she giggles angrily "Is tied to my emotions, so my wings change do to what I'm feeling for example when I'm happy I go green," she clapped her hands in a small hold and the looked at Harry and Hermione smiling, and her eyes changed, they were now a vivid sparkly green, and from her back sprouted two enormous emerald green wings, with swirls and stars moving around the wings. Her skin glowed, and sparkled in the sun light and her hair was longer than before and now black with green tips. She hoovered a few inches of the ground. When she giggled at the bewildered faces of Harry and Hermione, she shot towards the bright blue sky in sparks and green lights, and then circled around the couple. She stopped mid float holding out her hands "Your here because you finally broke the bond" she said her voice sounding very different from before the magic radiating off her, her hair now black with shades and streaks of green.

"What bond?" Hermione asked, finally speaking.

"The Spirit- bond, you know all the true loves first kiss" she said rolling her glittery eyes. Harry and Hermione looked at each other,

"Our-" Hermione asked Blushing

"Yes, _you're _first kiss. You know the one your daddy_ doesn't_ know about." she said giggling more as Hermione blushed deeper.

"Now you have a mission, both of you." Nixie said looking at them both

"What?" Harry asked

"Yes." Nixie said nodding her head "Go back."

"Go back where?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Go, back." Nixie said again "Go back, make what's wrong right, start over."

"Like as in _time travel_?" Harry asked

"No- well yes but instead of being _two_ Harry's there will be _one,_going back to where it all _started_" she said disappearing in a flash of light before either could say yes, and in a second flash Harry and Hermione both disappeared in a light, before long Harry woke to the familiar banging on the door and the screeching of Aunt Petunia...

**Okay guys what do you think :) finally got number three sorted lol**

**anyway the Latin...first one to PM me the translation wins a virtual cookie :) and a shout out on the next chapter.**

**Anyway I don't own anything :) love you and see you soon :) xxxxx **

**Rainwitch148 out! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys here is chapter 4 – disclaimer and authors note at the bottom enjoy!

**Key:**

_Fairy thoughts _

Harry's thoughts 

**Hermione's thoughts **

Chapter Four

"Up! Get up! Now!" she screeched banging on the door "UP!" she banged on the door again and Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled over and thought about what had just happened. He heard a small voice that sound a lot like Nixie.

'_Harry? 'you awake?'_

_'Yeah Nix what the hell happened and why can I remember everything that's happened from twenty plus years ago?'_

_'Because I wanted you to remember it all, change it, Sirius is meant to be alive, people who have died shouldn't have Harry- Dumbledore- well there is no help there I cant trust that man- you were nothing but a weapon- hence why he died harry, you can save loads of people' _

_'You think?'_

_'Your Harry bloody Potter, you can do anything.'_

_'Yeah but-'_

_No buts Harry you have a choice re-live it and you'll end up back where we started you being used and marrying someone who you don't love.'_

Harry thought of Hermione who he now couldn't live without- he loved her

_my point exactly Nixie said you and Hermione have access to each others thoughts, except when one of you is sleeping – practice occlumancy Harry you'll need it. And Harry be careful, if one dies or gets injured then so does the other. So try and not get beaten up _

_'Hey its not my fault- Dudley'_

_'Harry I was joking look i have to go, if you have anything wait to get alone mainly in Hogwarts old classrooms or the room of requirements- I'm banned from **all **muggle houses and wish for me.'_

_what why?_

_Bye harry _Harry felt Nixie leave his head 5 seconds later Petunia was at the cupboard door

"Are you up yet?" she demanded

"Nearly." Harry replied not used to the squeaky throat he gulped _going to have to get used to this voice _ Harry thought to himself. He couldn't hear Hermione so he assumed she was asleep still.

"Well get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned as he remembered what happened in the previous timeline.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..." he trailed off Harry huffed before he slowly made his way out of bed and started looking for socks. He found one under his bed and after pulling the same spider as last time off one of them, and put them on.

When he was dressed he went down the over cleaned hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all of Dudley's birthday presents. It looked like nothing had changed in this timeline, as Dudley has gotten the same stuff as in the previous one.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning the bacon.

"Comb your hair." he barked at him; Harry sighed _Nothing changed there _ he thought to himself for a second time that day.

Harry was frying Eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Harry put the plates of bacon and eggs on the table, which was even more difficult as there wasn't much room.

Dudley was counting his presents. "Thirty- six" he said looking at his parents, "that's two less than last year"

"Darling, you having counted Auntie Margie's present, see it's here under this big one from mummy and daddy"

"All right then, thirty-seven then" Dudley said his face getting redder and redder. Harry saw this coming and thanked the lucky stars he was able to; wolfed his bacon down as fast as possible.

Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly "and we'll buy you to new presents while were out today. Hows that pop-kin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

_Spoilt pig-headed baffoon H_arry snorted in his breakfast at Nixies remark. The Dursleys looked at harry with a quizzical look and Harry coughed.

"Sorry" he said.

"So I'll have-" Dudley said trying to count.

"Thirty- nine sweetums" said Petunia.

"Oh," Dudley said grinning and reaching for his first gift "All right then."

Vernon grinned "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father, atta boy Dudley" he ruffled Dudley's hair

At that moment the telephone rang and Harry quickly silenced it with a wand-less charm, Vernon and Petunia looked at Harry before looking at each other "Well need a new phone while were out Pet." Vernon said smiling grimly.

Petunia nodded.

Harry got up and cleaned away the plates.

"I best get to Mrs. Figg then." Harry said after washing up and wiping his hands on a tea towel.

Vernon nodded and never said a word as he walked out the kitchen and headed towards and out the front door.

Harry went to the park near Magnolia Crescent, and baked in the sun shine laying on the freshly cut grass and relaxing before he got up and realised a plan. Swearing at the idea before running back to Privet drive, huffing and puffing he arrived at the door, walking in he saw the Dudley's in the living room preparing to leave

"BOY!" Vernon screeched Harry lifted his arms up from his side where a stitch was begin to form, to show he wasn't armed.

"Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She can't look after me." he said

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Vernon said as harry put his hands down.

"Well how about this, I come to London with you- wait hear me out" Harry said at Vernon's red face "You drop me off in the centre, I wont bother you or even ask anything of you, for the rest of the year, just all I ask is you drop me off, I can make my own way back." He said fingers crossing behind him.

Vernon and Petunia looked at one another before deciding, "Fine, but you make your own way back." he said Harry smiled a little before following the others out to the car, sliding in the back with Dudley, Harry belted up and looked to the window watching the world go by.

They arrived in London 20 minutes later, and Vernon pulled up in the town centre.

"Well boy, Get out!" he said snapped at him, Harry unbuckled and got out in to the sunshine centre, laughing at Harry the Dursley's drove off to the zoo.

**'Harry,?' **Hermione's voice rang through his head

_'Hermione are you okay?'_

**'Yes, I've just woke up, and felt your glee.'**

_'Well I am currently in the centre of London, heading to Gringotts.'_

**'Why? And more importantly how?'**

_'Dursleys dropped me off in the middle of London, and well that's a surprise.'_

**'Oh Harry please tell.'**

Harry shook his head and closed the connection; he felt Hermione's anger that she sent him. Grinning he headed to the run down old pub.

It stood in the same place as the previous timeline, in between a record shop and a large book shop, muggles of course couldn't see it as they walked past. It was the same run down pub that Harry remembered. Harry walked forward slowly making sure he didn't get caught by any muggles, he entered the old pub and walked quickly to the bar. Hushing a younger looking Tom to the end of the bar he whispered in the left ear.

"Please help me, my guardian's are muggles; I need to get in to Gringotts, could you help me with the wall?" he asked Tom nodded

"Follow me" he whispered back making sure no one followed him, Harry followed him through the back door and stood near the full dustbin. Tom had pulled his wand from a dirty apron and undid the wall.

The wall opened up and Harry stepped forward; and entered the brightly lit Diagon Alley, stepping in to the warm sunlight, Harry grinned more and headed to the bright white large building of Gringotts. He entered the building, and went to a free goblin.

"Excuse me?" he asked the goblin looked up "Do you know where I could get my parents will read from?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" the Goblin asked rudely.

"Harry James Potter" Harry simply replied.

The goblin grinned evilly and told Harry to follow him. The goblin lead Harry to a large cream room, all it held was a desk and few chairs and it also had a large window overlooking Diagon Alley.

"Sit here Mr. Potter" he said "I will fetch Blaine." The small goblin moved back through the door and Harry waited. Harry didn't need to wait long as with in a few seconds the first goblin came in and the second was slightly taller but he face had a lot of scars on.

"Mr. Potter" the first goblin replied "This is Blaine." he said, the first goblin then went back to the counter leaving Harry and Blaine alone.

Harry nodded and smiled, Blaine eyed Harry, and smiled at him.

"Do you mind if we take a blood sample Mr Potter, it is just to prove who you are." he said Harry nodded and held out his hand.

Blaine has cut Harry so fast, Harry didn't even feel a thing, he'd only realised when a large parchment was on the table and was filling it self out.

_Name: Mr Harry James Potter_

_Age: 11 _

_DOB: 31 July 1980_

_Parents: James Potter (deceased) Lily Potter formally Evans (deceased)_

_Non-Magical guardians: Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley_

_Magical guardian: Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore _

_House: Lord of the Potter House, Lord of the Peverall House, Lord of the Evans (magic side) household and Lord Of Hogwarts _

_Powers: Parcelmouth, rest Unknown _

_Marriage contract to Miss Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley signed by Professor A Dumbldore and Mrs M Weasley_

"WHAT?" Harry screeched he knew the rest but the _marriage contract _to Ginny.

"Well Lord Potter, your parents will's are on a magical seal, Gringotts will find a way to brake it" Blaine said, "Now as a Lord to 3 houses you are entitled to emancipation" Blaine said

Harry nodded "I would like that, thank you." Blaine nodded and with a wave of two fingers Harry felt lighter. "There is a magical Block on you." Harry was confused at this "But we can find a curse breaker and see what can be done."

"Yes please Blaine." Harry said

"Well what else? Ah yes well as you have accepted your Lordship titles your vaults are now combined to your trust vaults as we have had some one take from this said trust vault only you by blood can access the vaults now everyone else is on a lock down. You have a total of five houses including Godric's Hollow and Hogwarts itself." he said reading off another bit of parchment

Harry nodded "So I am the owner of Hogwarts?" he asked

Blaine nodded "Your the last living descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, Your Aunt hasn't been able to claim the title of her Ladyship of Ravenclaw because she is of non-magical blood, as you are Lily Evans son and your aunt's nephew it falls to you. Your full title is Harry James Potter of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Lord Potter of the House of Potter, Lord Peverall of the House of Peverall, Lord Evans of the Magical side of the Evans House, and Lord and Protector of Hogwarts"

"Bloody hell" Harry whispered Blaine nodded  
"Would you like to set up an accountant for the assets?" Blaine asked Harry nodded

"Yes I would like Griphook, please" he said Blaine nodded and smiled "I've been told he was a close family friend" Blaine didn't know just how close to him he was.

"Yes that would be sorted,and yes he was,he looked after your great- great- great grandfathers vaults, he was just starting out then, your father's father requested him to, and so did your father, " Blaine made a small note "Now for your rings" he said he got up and disappeared back through the door and reappeared moments later with a large bound wooden box, it was grey and it had a large picture of a dragon with fire burning the sides it looked a 100 plus years old.

"Now Lord Potter place you right hand in the dragons mouth" Blaine said smiling.

Harry nodded and gulped, he did what he was told and on his middle finger he felt the warmth of what felt like breath, on his hand. Once it was cool again Harry removed his hand and on his middle finger was a large ring, with the Potter crest and moto.  
"Now just say the house you want showing and it will show." Blaine said Harry nodded and tried it out it showed all four houses Harry settled on the Potter ring and smiled at Blaine.

"I will owl you a letter with any more details that you need to know." Blaine said Harry nodded and pulled his Hogwarts letter out,  
"Can I get some money out before we remove the block?" he asked with a smile.

Blaine nodded and indicated to Harry to follow him through a set of large oak doors that magically appeared, they entered a large circler room that had nothing but a large slab of concrete and some oil lamps, Harry followed Blaine to the slab.

"Please strip" Blaine said Harry looked confused before Blaine started explaining again "if your naked then the block can be removed, it helps the curse breaker get to it better" he said harry nodded and stripped off all his clothes, and then he laid on the cold hard slab.

"Bring in the curse breaker" Blaine said

a load banging could be heard, before Harry's eyes were covered, "Sorry Mr potter its for our safety, as well as your own" harry nodded as he ears were covered to, Harry nothing but Hermione's voice in his head.

**Harry, what the hell is going on, I can see or hear anything?**

_Sorry Hermione it is just that there breaking Voldermort's soul._

**Do they know its Voldermort's soul?**

_**I don't think so-**_

Hermione was cut off a searing pain went through Harry, starting at his head, his whole body was on fire, he couldn't hear Hermione screaming his name or even the feel of cool metal as they bound him down to the slab, he felt nothing but pure pain, through his heart and through his body. Hermione was feeling the exact same, lucky she was on her bed at this point, watching TV, but it didn't help her when it came to the pain. Harry grunted and groaned as the pain lessened but it still didn't stop the screaming of Voldermort, as he soul was ripped from Harry's scar. Harry herd Hermione's soft voice before blacking out.

About 20 minutes later, harry woke up to Blaine and a large well built man red haired man.

"Hello Harry?" the man said "I'm bill Weasley" he said holding a large hand out Harry shook it and looked at Blaine a tad worried,

"Not to worry Harry" the goblin said grinning "Mr Weasley has to keep Gringotts secrets, he can divulge any information at all, to anyone including his family and certainly not that pompous fool Dumbledore, its Gringotts code" Bill nodded

"Or I die" he said grinning Harry smiled and his shoulders rested, he noticed that the Goblin's dressed him while he was out.

"okay thanks bill" Harry nodded at him and Bill left the room quietly. "is that everything?" Harry said

"Don't you want to know-" Blaine said, Harry shook his head

"No thanks, I have a inkling on who and what it was" Blaine nodded and Harry got up,

"Okay Mr Potter, lets get you some money out then" Blaine said leaving the room with Harry following

Several moments later Harry painfully stepped out of Gringotts with a bag tied around his neck, this bag was special because all you had to do was to say the amount you wanted and the bag would fill up with the right cash it also did this in the muggle world but Harry had decided to use a card for the muggle world.

Harry wanted to get Hedwig first, and so he set off for Eyelops Owl Emporium to fetch her. Once he had her he brought the necessary books and a few extra ones just to be safe, he also brought potions items like a cauldron, scales and knives and a student starter pick (it was said the student starter kick for Slytherin was a lot more advance than the rest of the others so Harry brought this one) he also brought a several compartment trunk complete with library, defence room and a small bedroom. He went to Madam Malkin's for all occasions and brought Hogwarts basics, a extra winter clock, a couple of sets of self adjusting dress robes, new shoes and trainers, some everyday wear robes, summer cloaks. All he needed now was a wand, and he knew just the place.

Mr Ollivander had nothing on Professor Twining, Harry found him while in London with Ginny the day of the signing. So Harry set of for Muggle London, the shop itself was bright and bold with blues and green paint everywhere. Most Muggles tutted as they walked passed but very few actually stopped. Harry walked boldly through the door and straight to the from counter.

"Professor?" he asked and from a beaded 'staff only' room stepped out a fat balding man, who had bright blue eyes and had laugh lines across his forehead

"Yes?" he said politely  
"Harry James Potter" Harry said holding out his left arm, Knowing this was a secret within the magical community, the professor gasps

"Young Harry," he said stepping forwards shaking his hand "I haven't seen you since you were a small child, what the devil happened to you?" he asked

"Voldermort" was all Harry said the professor nodded

"Come through the back Harry, and we will hook you up." Harry followed the professor through the beads and stepped in a whole new place, books and large objects filled the walls, all that stood was a small table with three boxes on and two chairs, the professor pointed to one directing Harry to sit down. All of Harry's shopping was flying towards another small table where it settled in a neat pile. Harry grinned and took the seat.

"Now all you need to do is place your right hand in each box and pull what ever floats in your hand out of the box, this one," he said pointing to a smaller than the rest box. "Is the wood box, this one," he said pointing to the slightly larger box. "Is the object so like dragon heart string for example," he said "and this one," pointing to the third largest box "Is the size." Harry nodded and with the word he placed his hand in the smaller box and as soon as he did he felt the same warmth breath as he did in Gringotts. Harry pulled out a large bit of "Willow." said the professor, with the oak in hand he placed it in the second box and pulled out "Holly and unicorn hair," Harry nodded and placed all three objects in the third and final box where he kept his hand and he felt a slightly warmer feel than before and it was several moments before Harry pulled out a 10 and half inch wand which had a green dragon jewel on the end of his wand, the dragon came alive when Harry waved the wand around and wrapped itself around Harry's right arm, the wand itself felt more powerful than any other he has ever held.

"Now than Mr Potter that will be 1,100 gallons." The Professor said.

"but?" Harry ask willing to pay more, as the wand was custom and the jewel was worth nearly six hundred gallons as it was also a second core that he could use to store magic in that only he could detect.

"Now I know I am overly expensive, not knowing that Harry knew the cost of the jewel and materials, but you are Harry Potter, child to a good friend of mine, and I will throw in a protector arm holster for 5 hundred" Harry nodded and spent 2,000 gallons in the shop on the wand, protector holster, protective night stand box, cleaning kits, and a book on do it yourself spells and locks. Harry's parcels followed him to the front where Harry placed them all in his trunk, which he then placed a feather light charm and then shrunk his trunk with the use of a rune so it would not be found by the under-age-magic department, he then placed the trunk in his over size jeans pockets and left for muggle London, after going to a cash point to take some muggle money out of his Gringotts account, he stopped by a jewellers to fetch Hermiones Birthday present and then he left Muggle London in a taxi to Magnolia Crescent, Harry then thanked and paid the taxi driver before walking the few hundred yards to Privet Drive, when he got there Aunt Petunia told him to make a cheese sandwich and to go back to his small cupboard.

When Vernon came home at 9 o'clock after a few drinks in the local, he came to Harry and asked him to move to Dudley's Second room. Harry thought that his Hogwarts letter must have come early and did not want Harry to know as he would then ask questions. It was past two o clock in the morning when Dudley finished his tantrum, this was only caused by Vernon who clipped Dudley around the ear and sent him to bed.

After spending several hours talking to Hermione, Harry settled down and drifted of to a peaceful sleep for the first time in over a year.

Somewhere in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two first year folders and a large book changed, it was nothing big, just the names had changed, but no-one spotted this as the headmaster had just left the office.

Somewhere in the depths of the Ministry of Magic the same thing happened two names changed, but yet again no-one noticed and the person who worked there had left the room just minutes beforehand...

**okay guys a nice Lonnnnggg one for you today; hope you enjoyed it; have fun and I will update soon :) **

**Also I do not own anything you recognise :) xxx**

**Rainwitch148 out! **

**xxx**


End file.
